Accidents
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: "Magnus?" Isabelle. Boring. "My third favourite Shadowhunter, beaten narrowly by Church. Actually by a lot." "Magnus, we need you to come to the hospital. Alec... Had an accident."
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus?" Isabelle. Boring.

"My third favourite Shadowhunter, beaten narrowly by Church. Actually by a lot."

"Magnus, we need you to come to the hospital. Alec... Had an accident."

"What?!" Magnus leapt up from his sofa, where he'd been idly stroking Chairman Meow. Chairman yowled and sprang to the floor.

He flung on a coat, a random one on the chair beside his bed. Stuffing his feet into shoes, he ran out the front door.

"What happened? Are you at Brooklyn Hospital? Is he okay?"

He heard a faint "Brooklyn..." as he pushed through the crowd.

He pushed somebody else out of the way as he ducked into a cab. "Brooklyn Hospital." he panted. The driver gave him a pitying look in the rear-view mirror and begun to weave through the traffic.

"He was hit by a car. He was running across a road and a taxi came out of nowhere. They're letting us in because we're family, but we could sneak you in?" She was rambling. Isabelle Lightwood only rambled when she was scared or she was stalling for time.

Why were those infernal machines made? Horses and carts were fine, aside from the manure left everywhere. It ruined a pair of boots once.

"I hope you're not wearing one of those sequined ones, that was fail." Magnus cast a look down at his coat. His heart dropped when he realised it was one of Alec's, literally the only proper coat he had. Maryse Had brought it for him as winter set into Brooklyn.

"I'm five minutes away, what are the nurses saying? Who else is with you?"

"Jace was with him, and he called me and Clary who's coming in with Simon. The nurses are saying it doesn't look good."

Magnus stared out of the window as raindrops pelted down.

Up ahead he saw the sign for Brooklyn Hospital.

"Hold on, I'll be right with you." He stuffed a fifty pound note into the driver's hand without looking and ran out the car. Sprinting up to the doors, he saw the pacing figure of Isabelle and the slumped profile of Jace.

"Isabelle!" he almost yelled, hurdling a row of chairs (empty) and skidded to a stop.

"Is he okay?" Isabelle had been crying.

"You can go in first. Then Jace, if they allow me in after, I'll go."

"No, you go..." Politeness... Since when had he been polite? He was stalling, wanting to see Alec, but terrified of what might have happened to him.

Isabelle turned away, her lip trembling. "See your damn boyfriend." Magnus pretended to ignore how her voice cracked. She was like him, too scared that she might lose Alec.

He walked through the halls, led by a tired nurse. He didn't walk with his usual pace or swagger. He cowered along the hallways, shoulders slumped, looking at lino tile after lino tile.

The nurse stopped in front of a private room.

"Press the panic button if you need help. He may act a little different, if so tell a nurse." She had bags under her eyes and coffee on her breath. Another mundane trying too hard to make ends meet.

Magnus nodded dumbly and opened the door, bracing himself. To his surprise, Alec was propped up on the bed, cast on his leg and a plaster on his head. He lifted a bandaged arm to push his hair away from his eyes.

Magnus stumbled back against the door, too relieved at Alec looking so ok (past the casts and bandages and heart monitors) to say anything.

"Are you the new doctor?" Alec smirked, looking Magnus up and down. Thank God.

Magnus broke out into a grin. He was okay, his Alec was okay.

"Well, I'm Alec, anyway. Who are you?"

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that was meant to a oneshot.**

 **Do you guys want Alec to get his memories back, forget forever and Magnus moves on or Alec falls back in love with Magnus?**

 **Leave a review if you like it!**

 **Hope you all have a great day!**

 **Fez.**

"M-me?" he stuttered, he stepped back even further, when all he wanted to do was step forward.

"Yeah. I'm Alec?" he sounded unsure. A random man in sparkles and winter coat had just appeared in his hospital room.

Magnus scrabbled for the door handle behind him, his eyes not leaving Alec's face.

"I'm- I'm nobody. I'll send your sister in?"

Alec nodded hesitantly.

"Do I know you?" Magnus' eyes filled with unwanted tears. Blinking them away, he shook his head wildly.

"Nope. I wandered in here by mistake. Sorry. I'll go."

Throwing himself out of the room without looking back, Magnus let the tears slip down his face.

He stared at the floor, tiles blurring as his feet carried him back to the waiting room.

"Magnus!" Isabelle cried, jumping up. She saw his teas and vaulted the line of chairs running up to him.

"He's okay." He choked. "Don't mention me, okay? It's better for him."

"What?" Clary had arrived, Magnus dimly realised.

"Head Trauma ward. Room 346." And with that, he practically ran for the door.

"Magnus!"

But he was gone.

XXXxxxXXX

He walked through the rain, jostled by harried shoppers and just general people. He drifted along in a bubble of regret, thinking back to the best times with Alec. Basically every second he spent with him.

He barely made it to his apartment before he collapsed behind his door, sobbing into his knees.

Only three- four?- hours before, they had been laughing over a milkshake, Alec speaking about what Jace had done that morning to set Izzy off. Magnus had hardly been listening, busy watching how Alec's voice got slower and softer, like he was in another part of time altogether. How his eyes shone and his hands gestured various scenes. How his face would light up when he saw Magnus, how-

Magnus erupted into fresh sobs, slamming his head back against the wall, Chairman Meow padding up to him and butting his knees.

Finally, after what felt like hours of sobbing, Mag us picked himself up off the floor and began to find all of Alec's clothes. It was only then when he remembered he was still wearing Alec's jacket and he ripped it off his shoulders, flinging cross the room with a yell of anguish.

He would treat this as if Alec had died in the Accident. He'd done it before, tried to get over a lover's death.

A shirt of Alec's on the floor. Jeans under the bed. Battered Converse by the front door. Sweaters on his armchairs, in Meow's basket. Under his pillow.

He could get over this.

He would.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alec?" Isabelle poked her head around the door, hoping she'd heard Magnus correctly. The warlock had been muttering, staring the floor. She was sure he'd been crying.

The dark-haired boy in the bed focused his eyes on Isabelle.

There was a beat and "Izzy!"

Isabelle broke out in a smile. The way Magnus was acting you'd think Alec was on his deathbed.

But why did he say 'Don't mention me.'?

"Are you okay?" she rushed forward and held her brother face in her hands.

Alec laughed and pulled back. "I'm fine. What happened?"

Izzy frowned slightly. "You don't remember?"

Alec shrugged. "It's kinda weird. This guy wandered in, looked at me like I had two heads when I asked if he was doctor, then rand out. I could've sworn I known him."

Isabelle felt herself go pale. Her heart felt like it shattered. _Oh._

"Magnus?"

"Who?"

"Magnus Bane? Warlock?" she almost said boyfriend. Her hand began to drift towards the panic button.

"Warlock? Warlocks don't exist Izzy. They're in fairytales."

"Is this a joke? You don't know who Magnus is? Simon? Luke? Jocelyn?" her heart went cold. "Jace? Clary?"

Alec's frown deepened. "I know Jace and Clary. And Simon. Who're the rest?"

Her hand hit the panic button hard.

XXXxxxXXX

"Pick up you stupid magical arsehole." Isabelle muttered as she paced back and forth in front of the hospital.

The doctor had diagnosed Alec with memory loss. He could only remember parts of the last year, Luke and Jocelyn and Magnus and Maia and Sebastian and Valetine being wiped from his memory.

After extensive questioning on Clary and Jace's part and a very bewildered Alec, they figured that Alec had completely forgotten pretty much everything to do with Shadowhunting.

His brain filled in the blanks: his parents would go on long work trips together, Jace and Clary had met at a club. The only thing he hadn't edited in his brain was Magnus. He'd just blipped him out entirely.

Isabelle had told the others not to mention him, mostly on Magnus' wishes and she wanted to bash his brains in for not trying to help Alec's memories.

After leaving several voicemails, which got progressively aggressive and violent, she wandered back into the hospital.

Jace was talking to a doctor. She stepped up behind him and listened to them.

"We'll send him home with you." the doctor was saying, "If he sees familiar surroundings he may remember?"

Jace nodded, his shoulder slumped, his blonde mane dropping. Isabelle forgot how close the two were. It would weigh more on him, Jace was there. He watched his Parabatai be swallowed under a car. Heard the bones crack, the screams from Alec and passers-by.

Had he seen it coming? Had he reached out for Alec just as he went down? If he'd been faster, would Alec be okay?

Isabelle shook her head and left Jace to sort out the technicalities.

She went back outside, desperately trying to reach Magnus.

Finally he picked up.

"What Isabelle?" he sounded like he'd been crying, his voice weary.

"We're bringing Alec home. The doctor thinks he may regain some memories if he's in a familiar place."

"Why are you telling me?"

"He will remember, Magnus. If you hide from him, he'll never remember and you'll never get him back."

"I can't even magic him well!" Magnus exploded suddenly. "It's a mundane problem and magic won't help it!" he seemed on the edge of hysterics and as he spoke, there was a crash followed by yowling.

"Are you researching it?" Isabelle asked.

"No! Yes! It won't help him."

"Do you want to go to the Institute and we'll meet you there? We'll reintroduce you and when he remembers you can get married and adopt a kid."

"It's better off if he doesn't know me."

"Mag-" Isabelle was cut off by a bleep. The warlock had hung up on her.

She tried and tried to call him back, left him voicemail after voicemail, until Alec was wheeled out in a wheelchair, the small group of teenagers behind him.

Alec didn't remember anything, back at the Institute.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, a bin bag full of Alec's clothes, including his coat and what Izzy was sure were her old Converse, but covered in sparkles and glitter, appeared on the Institute front step.

Izzy had to explain that Clary and Jocelyn (who had been introduced to him the day after he got home. She'd been on a long trip to England, showcasing her artwork... Or so they'd told Alec) had taken some for washing.

After she had handed his the bag, she watched from his ajar door as he took a sweater from the top. Izzy remembered Magnus wearing it several times when he was visiting the Institute, Alec curling up in his arm, reading a book as they sat on the sofa together.

Alec hunched over the sweater, burying his face in it and inhaling.

Isabelle watched silently, as her older brother's shoulder shook as he cried into the sweater and the smell.

She slowly stepped away from the doorway, and returned to her own room. Grabbing her phone from her bedside table she texted Magnus:

 _He's crying over the sweaters. Please just come and say hi to him? We could reintroduce you? He misses you._

When she went to bed that night, after cooking and burning three batches of cookies, she saw the message had been received. He could actually be considering coming back?

She could hope.

A week after the accident, Jace, Clary, Isabelle or Simon hadn't heard anything from Magnus. Simon was attempting to seek out Raphael in the hopes of the vampire knowing something.

Alec lived on unaware that his soulmate was missing, however they all noticed his growing affection for one dark blue sweater and his utter refusal to wash it. Amazingly, it was the one that Magnus had worn the most when they were still talking.

Jace had shown Alec the rune for 'Remember' and most of his Shadowhunter knowledge came back. He was still shoving the book into Alec's face at random intervals, hoping to dislodge the wall that stopped his memories of Magnus.

"I'm going to the store." Alec yelled through the Institute, straining his ears for any requests for food.

"Can you get me glitter?" Izzy appeared, hanging her long hair over the banister.

Alec frowned but shrugged. "Why glitter?"

"I need it." she said simply and disappeared.

Girls were so weird.

 **From: Annoying sister of Blue-eyes.**

 _Go to the Walmart on 53rd street, Bane or I will find you and ram a pitchfork up your arse._

Magnus raised his plucked eyebrows. Shadowhunters were so violent.

He trudged out of the house, cold rain water dripping from gutters sliding down his neck. He was only wearing purple shirt and black tight jeans. Nothing fancy. His bubble-gum pink hair drooped. He hadn't washed it in three or so days, his shirt was at least five days old.

His sneaker-clad feet splashed in puddles as he dragged his feet. He didn't want to be here, but he hadn't eaten properly in a few days, and Shadowhunters were pretty scary.

He was walking into a trap, he was well aware, but frankly, Magnus didn't care.

He hadn't talked to any Shadowhunters or their comrades for a week. He was doing well. Isabelle and Jace and Clary would forget about it and Alec would find someone else.

As he walked in through the sliding doors, greeted by a gust of warm air, he wiped his feet and walked straight to the party decorations aisle. Obviously, Isabelle was going to ambush him here, she couldn't try and thrust Alec at him, could she? He hadn't remembered the last time he saw Magnus, and he wasn't sure if he could keep his hands off Alec.

He picked up a tub of gold glitter and, wandering around the aisles some more, a pot of bright blue body glitter.

He sighed and ambled up to the check out.

The blonde-haired teenager behind the counter glanced at his hair and choice of purchase.

Magnus stared dully at him, not even caring that he had cat hair all over his jeans and his shirt was half-see-through from the rain.

He fit right in at Walmart.

He placed a ten dollar note on the counter and walked off without collecting change or a bag.

Just as he left the shop, he heard pounding footsteps and a dark-haired teenager ran up beside him.

"Nobody!" The boy grinned, a bag of groceries swinging from his pale hand.

"Alec?..." Magnus started. "Right? That was your name?" he managed to save just in time.

"Yup. How're you!?" Alec grinned showing off his white teeth and plump lips which Magnus was dying to tast-

He had promised himself to stay away from Alec.

"Eh..." Magnus attempted to walk faster, wanting nothing more to turn and throw himself in Alec's arms.

"Hey, I was wondering," Alec continued, like Magnus wasn't striding away from him and refusing to answer his questions.

"Why were you in my hospital room? You looked like you knew me, and I thought I knew you?..."

"I wandered in by mistake?" It was an awful excuse and Magnus knew it.

"What's your name?" Alec pressed... If Magnus went down this alley, he could home in under five minutes, however, it could be dangerous and Magnus would die before he let anything happen to Alec.

Oh wait, he already had. He was a failure.

Well, he could screw up anymore than he already had.

Just as he opened his mouth to say his name, Alec interrupted.

"Are you Magnus Bane?"

Magnus felt like he'd just been spun around. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened with hope.

"Yeah, yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Oh, Izzy was talking about you. What do you do?" Alec's face had his stupid half-smile/smirk that made Magnus want to kiss it off his face.

Magnus' heart sank.

 _By the Angel, I can't do this._

 _(Followed by: Damn Alec's rubbed off on me.)_

 **Yay, so I haven't updated anything, but here is like a thousand words.**

 **I've been having trouble at school and home, and this will be the only update tonight.**

 **Hope you guys have had a great day (REJOICE IT'S THE WEEKEND!)**

 **Fez (sorry for any small mistakes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks people who sent in the lovely reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Laurenathalasa and Guest.**

 **Hope you enjoy the rest of your week.**

 **Fez.**

 **(How 'bout a chap from Alec's point of view?)**

"So, we done?" Alec asked Jace, they were walking along one of the side-roads of Brooklyn, the sky above them overcast.

"Yes," Jace sighed. "You can run along with your boyfriend now." They rounded a corner, and were almost swept back by a wave of shoppers.

"I'll be back at the 'Stute tonight." Alec smiled, almost apologetically. Jace half-grinned and waved his hand.

"Go on. Don't do anything I wouldn't do... Which is literally nothing, go crazy brother." Alec smiled at the nickname, although it was practically true.

Alec walked backwards, away from Jace. There was an alleyway across the road, he could run up to the warlock's apartment and surprise him.

He did a salute, and turned.

Just as he faced away from Jace, there was a yell and a pain all along his side.

His mouth fell open from shock as he hit the ground, arms crumpling under him, head crunching against the tarmac.

"Alec!" Was that Jace? He sounded like a girl. Hysterical. He opened his eyes to a fuzzy world, legs of shoppers and the public. Something touched his side and he moaned, it felt wet and sticky.

He felt like he was on the edge of a abyss, about to plunge into the darkness.

"Call an ambulance!" Why did they need an ambulance? He was fine. He tried raising his head, but a searing pain shot across his body.

Turns out that's all it took to knock a Shadowhunter unconscious.

He woke up in a bed, bandages around his arms, side and leg.

As he lifted an arm to rub his pounding headache, his felt another length of fabric under his fingers.

A man in white clothing bustled in.

"Hi! I'm Aaron." he said brightly, checking the machines wired up to Alec and making the bed rise so he could sit up rather than stare at the ceiling.

"Hey, um, what happened?" Alec fiddled with a thread on the bandage on his wrist, the man gently slapping his hand away.

"You were hit by a cab, and broke your leg, fractured your wrist and had damage to your head."

That was okay, he tended to break things... Right? Him, his friend and sister, they would have adventures together? They battled monsters, when they were kids. It got them injured.

"Have you got my sister?"

"Isabelle? And Jace? A doctor will be coming to check you over and if you're okay, we'll send you home!" Aaron beamed.

"I'll get him to send them in after him, right?"

Alec nodded slowly, still frowning over his injuries.

"Chin up! You'll be fine!"

And Aaron walked out the room, smiling.

Alec leaned back against his pillows, examining the room. It was painted a sickly yellow, with a blue flower design around the middle of the wall. He thought they were maybe forget-me-nots but he didn't really know. Izzy liked that stuff, meanings of plants and herbs.

there was a chair in the corner of the room, and blue curtains over the open window. Rain was trickling down the pane. Looks like the heavens had finally opened.

He was so distracted by the whirling thoughts in his head, that he didn't realise someone was opening the door, until they were looking at him.

It was an Asian looking man, with almost amber eyes. He had bubble-gum pink hair, wet with rain and was wearing a black winter coat. Glitter was strewn across his face.

"Are you the new doctor?" Alec smirked. The man had a good figure, despite the amount of glitter. Pretty unprofessional.

The man huffed out a laugh, a smile spreading across his face.

There was a few seconds of silence until Alec spoke again.

"Anyway... I'm Alec, who are you?"

He could've sworn he knew the man, or at least the man knew him as he jolted back, an immensely hurt look in his eyes.

He half raised an eyebrow, almost worried about the man.

"M-me?" he stuttered, stepping back again, his back against the doorframe.

"Yeah. I'm Alec?" he let a questioning tone slip into his voice, a weird man with sparkles and a winter coat had just wandered into his room. He really hoped it wasn't an escaped mental patient.

"I'm- I'm nobody." he reached for the door, still ajar. "I'll send your sister in?"

How did he know he had a sister?

He was seriously considering the panic button right now. But instead of going with the normal option, he nodded his head hesitantly.

"Do I know you?" he hazarded a guess, frowning deeper.

The man's eyes filled with tears. Alec began glanced sideways trying to locate the button.

"Nope. I wandered in here by mistake. Sorry, I'll go."

And Nobody flung himself out the door, his sprinting footfalls echoing down the hall.

Alec raised his eyebrows.

 _At least he's gone? Weirdo._


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus turned down the alley, trying to ignore Alec, who was walking alongside him, matching him stride for stride.

It was getting dark, having gotten to the store at five, night coming in fast at winter.

"I... Research things. Bit of a historian." He gabbled, trying to get rid of Alec.

"My sister loves that stuff, old legends and myths." Isabelle had texted Magnus to inform him that his memory about Shadowhunting had come back. In context, it was a hint that Alec would remember him soon and he should show up.

They were both lying, whereas, less than a month ago, they would have been telling each other everything.

"Demons and warlocks and witches and that stuff?" Magnus asked. He was goading him, clinging at straws that he would remember.

"...Yeah." Alec trailed off, turning his head to look at Magnus.

Now the insufferable mortal had shut up, it was too cold, too silent.

"So why were you in the hospital?" Magnus tried and instantly, Alec lit up.

"I was hit by a cab, fractured an arm and a leg." he pointed to both, as Magnus absently noted teh casts were off.

"Wow, that's bad."

"Why were you there?" And now he was regretting starting a conversation.

"A friend died." Alec stopped fully, staring at Magnus.

"What? I'm so sorry."

 _It explains why he was crying and so upset..._

 _It's half true... Part of Alec died. Oh God, that's sappy._

"It was coming. But it was quick."

"What happened to them?"

 _Is there still the Bubonic Plague? Would that work?_

"Um, there was a motorbike accident and he fell into a coma. We decided to pull the plug."

Alec hadn't looked away, fixing him in place with his steely blue eyes.

Maybe that was the reason why what happened next, happened.

They were both distracted, caught up in each other. It only took a few seconds to run up to someone and hold a knife to their neck.

"Wallets, valuables. Now." The burly man spat over Magnus' shoulder. The cold edge of a knife dug into his throat.

Alec's eyes were wide as he took a step forward, Magnus could see the horror in them.

"Al-" Magnus choked out before the blade dug deeper, half of the man's hand obstructing his windpipe, the knife drawing back.

Alec immediately reached for his wallet, holding it out to the man, his other hand up in half a surrender sign.

"Let him g-" he managed before the man grabbed the wallet from Alec, yanked the blade out of Magnus' neck, tearing the skin more on its escape and ran.

Alec dropped to his knees next to Magnus, eyes full of fear.

"Magnus." And Magnus would have let the blade dig in deeper if it meant that he got to hear that voice say his name again.

He was a warlock, he'd heal soon anyway.

"'M okay." he gagged, clutching his throat, trying to stop the blood. This was one of his favourite tops.

Alec put a hand on his shoulder half-holding him upright.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I should've handed it straight over, I'm so sorry."

It almost sounded like Alec had his memories back, worrying over Magnus' stupidity, minus the snarky comments.

Magnus' heart hurt so much it was a wonder it was still pumping out his blood.

It was totally the blood-loss, though, that and the dizziness of Alec's eyes being so _close_ and concerned, for him, that made him lean forward and kiss him, right on the pink, chapped lips.

 **Hahahaha, have a great day, guys.**

 **Next update in a week or so?**

 **Fez.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was perfect.

Aside from him bleeding out across his trousers and Alec's shirt. That was what made him pull back.

Alec stayed in the same position for a split second, eyes blown, lips still parted.

"Magnus?" He murmured. Magnus lifted his eyes, hands still clutching his neck. He wasn't sure how much Isabelle had told Alec. If he saw Magnus just heal, that might freak him out to the point of no return.

And no matter how much distance Magnus put between them, he still wanted things to go back to normal.

He could feel the skin knitting together under his bloody fingers as Alec fished his phone out from a pocket.

"No," he choked. "'M good."

Alec stared at him in disbelief. "You got stabbed, you idiot. And you don't want an ambulance?"

"What did Izzy tell you about Shadowhunting?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Two thousand years worth of knowledge."

Alec shot from his knees to crouched on the balls of his feet.

"You're a demon." His hand was drifting to his back pocket, where Magnus knew he kept a vial of holy water.

"No, no. A warlock." Magnus held his hands up, trying to calm Alec down show him he wasn't a threat.

Alec stumbled back even more, standing on the opposite side of the alley, a knife and a plastic vial in both hands.

"You're healed."

Well that plan went well.

"Go home. To Izzy, Jace. Get them to explain Shadowhunting-"

"I know about Shadowhunting!" Alec yelled, eyes wide and confused, but deadly. "What are you? How do you know me and my sister? What do you want?" He shouted louder and louder, face tortured.

Magnus slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the head rush and how his vision went so dark he could hardly see Alec.

"Alec. I don't want to hurt you-"

"Stay back! Leave me alone!" Alec roared in his face and spun, tearing down the darkened alley, away from Alec.

Magnus started hopelessly after him, slowly reaching into his pocket for his phone. For the first time since Isabelle rang him after the accident, he opened a text.

 **To: Annoying sister of Blue-eyes**

 _Don't contact me anymore._

She'd understand after Alec ran in, accusing Magnus of stalking, of lying... Of being a monster.

 **Hey guys.**

 **I'll update a bit soon, I've actually sorted a plot for this story *bows, audience claps***

 **Have a great day kiddos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus had lapsed into another bout of depression, grieving his boyfriend. Isabelle hadn't texted him since the incident in the alleyway.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he made more appointments with clients, helped other people (or a price of course) and went back to how he was before Alec was hit.

He was still being updated by his Downworld contacts on the status of the Shadowhunters. But he wasn't talking to them, he had changed where he ate out, where eh shopped, even where he went for walks.

He had cut all ties and he was strong enough to move past Alec.

That thought kept him in his bed at night, not reaching for his phone to call Alec. It was what stopped Magnus running to the door, imagining Alec with tears on his face and retribution in his eyes, every single time someone knocked.

Thusly, he did not run to the door when three sharp raps echoed through the apartment.

Magnus walked over to the door, slow and lazy. He opened the door, one eyebrow already raised at the knocker.

His eyes widened, gazing socked down at the dark-haired boy, who was looking up at him with equal amounts of shock.

The boy scrunched his face up, tipping his head back to look at the grey sky.

"For fuck's sake, Izzy." He muttered. Magnus was frozen, Alec was on his doorstep, so close to him...

'Nope' Magnus thought and slammed the door.

He turned and leaned back against it, closing his eyes against the image of Alec gazing up at him with... With confusion and dread. He swallowed and walked away from the door, breathing erratic.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, seeming to have realised Magnus wasn't there anymore and pounded on the door. "I jut need some help. Well, Izzy does. She says it's in a book?"

Magnus sucked in a breath through his teeth, eyes clenched shut.

"What is it?" He ground out, lifting random objects only to place them down within seconds.

"Um, we don't know the name of the book. But Izzy says its a plant book. We need information on two flowers."

"Well, what are they?"

"Can I come in, at least?"

Magnus sighed, mentally steeling himself for seeing Alec again.

He opened the door, not looking through and spun away to the kitchen, flicking on the coffee machine.

"Can I have a coffee?"

"I was already making one for you..." Force of habit.

Alec blinked a few times and half-shook his head as if shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Um, number one is..." He scrunched his face up thinking for a second. "Myosotis sylvatica?"

Magnus froze from where he was getting two cups out of the cupboard.

He was fluent in Latin, Klingon, English, Spanish, French, German and Mandarin. So, yes, he knew what it meant.

"What do you need it for?" Magnus swallowed and carried on making coffee, putting the milk and sugar in before the coffee, the way Alec liked it.

"Izzy needs it for a Banishing spell, froma Downworlder she trusts." Alec sounded like he was repeating it straight from Isabelle's mouth.

"It's Latin for... For Forget-Me-Nots. Y'know small blue flower, blooms around Spring. German legend says that God was naming all the flowers when he heard a small one call out: 'Forget me not, O Lord' or when he was colouring them all and when he thought he was finished, a small uncoloured flower said 'Forget me not!' and all that was left was a small amount of blue. So God coloured it and the flower was very happy."

Magnus paused, while Alec mouthed the words back, trying to remember them.

"And in the 15th century, a knight and his girlfriend was walking along by a river when the knight slipped and begun to drown, his armour weighing him down. He grabbed a small bunch of flowers by his lover's feet and threw them at her saying 'Forget me not!' Then, presumably, he died. It's worn by people, usually woman, to show faithfulness and enduring love."

Alec blinked. "Okay."

"As far as I know, it has no healing powers."

Alec nodded.

"What was the other one?" magnus just wanted this over as quickly as possible.

"Lamprocapnos... Spectabilis?"

Magnus' body went cold. This was a joke. Isabelle was trying to get them back together, by naming flowers that implied their situation.

"It's... It's, um, the bleedingheartflower." Magnus rushed out. He wanted to shove Alec out of the front door, but he also wanted him in his bed.

"What?"

"The Bleeding Heart flower. It's mostly a spring flower, it doesn't bloom in Summer. It's pink with white on the inside. Heart-shaped with a droplet, where the bleeding heart comes from. It symbolises unrequited love. There was a Japanese legend where a man loved a girl so much he gave her two rabbits, a pair of earrings and a pair of slippers, which forms the petals. Finally, heart-broken, he stabbed himself in the heart, forming the white droplet."

While he was talking, he became aware of how Alec was watching his lips as he talked. He pretended to ignore it, sliding him his cup of coffee and sitting opposite him on the kitchen island.

"But, the flower isn't used in traditional summoning's or banishing's. It can cause irritation of the skin, but it has no powers. It isn't even a herb." Magnus added.

Alec frowned. "So, why does Izzy want information about?"

Magnus shrugged.

Alec stood up, licking the last few drops of coffee from his lips. Magnus found his eyes being instantly drawn to the movement.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure. Down the hall, third on the left."

Alec disappeared, while Magnus collected the cups and put them in the sink.

Only a few minutes later, he heard a faint: "What the hell?"

Magnus went to the doorway, frowning.

"You okay?"

Alec stumbled out of a room that was most definitely not the bathroom.

"Why- why do you have pictures of me in there?" He raised a shaking hand, pointing limply into Magnus' bedroom.

The pictures from when they had gone on the tour of the world, London (Magnus had pissed off a few of the soldiers outside Buckingham Palace), France (Almost falling off the Eiffel Tower and the staff giving them a free dinner as an apology), Australia (Apparently, you cannot climb the Sydney Opera house. And Kangaroos are deadly), Germany (They got thrown out of three sausage museums because Magnus was pretending to deepthroat the sausages) Spain (A selfie of Alec with Magnus being yelled at by a mother of three children in the background, because Magnus was deepthroating ice lollies in front of her children.)

And a 10"15 glossy photo of Alec and Magnus standing together, hands adorned with rings being held between them.

Alec walked back into the room, looking at them closer. Magnus walked in behind him, looking at them silently.

"We... Were married?"

 **Okay, I've had writers block for the past few days, so this chapter may not be my best. I'm going to update this story every week or so, even if that means a garbled 300 words at midnight on Sunday.**

 **I may not update a lot over the next few days or so, but I will update this, Bro and upload a few more stories.**

 **Have a great day.**

 **Fez.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAHAHA, Im'ma get this story to 10 chapters. That was 8. Two more chances for heartbreak and death.**

 **Have a rad day, kiddos.**

 **Fez.**

"Fiancé's." Magnus said softly from behind him. Alec froze, his blood slowing in his veins.

Alec turned around, looking up into the Asian's amber eyes, his eyebrows creased. Slowly, he rose up on tiptoes, his eyes dropping to the other man's lips and... Punched him in the stomach.

"Creep!" he screamed. Magnus doubled over, still blocking the doorway.

"We're not bloody married, I don't know you!" he sounded hysterical as Magnus slowly straightened up, wincing.

"Alec, calm down." He said calmly, still winded.

"No!" Alec roared in his face, lifting a hand to hit him again.

There wasn't really much Magnus could do. Sure he could zap him, but that wouldn't really help his case of being a weirdo.

So, just as Alec went to punch him again, he lunged forward and grabbed Alec around the waist, lifting him slightly off the floor.

"Alec, calm down." he murmured into the brunette's ear.

Alec responded by kicking Magnus' shins.

"Alec, you know me. I'm not asking you to marry me, just... Take a deep breath. Just for Izzy and Jace."

Alec's kicking stopped and he buried his head in Magnus' shoulder. Wetness started seeping through his shirt, and he realised Alec was crying.

"I... I feel like I know you... But... I don't." he gulped into his shoulder. Magnus closed his eyes against the smell of Alec's right next to him and the comfortable weight of Alec against his shoulder.

He really really hoped he wouldn't get a hard-on from this.

"Okay? I'm going to put you down." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear and slowly lowered him until his Converse hit the ground.

However, Alec's face didn't leave his shoulder, still taking deep breaths.

"Alec?" Magnus still spoke in a low voice, not wanting to upset the brunette.

Alec sucked in a breath, and froze.

"Alec, are you okay?"

"Y-You're wearing the cologne I brought you."

"Well, yea- Wait." Alec had brought the cologne on their one year anniversary. A year later, Alec proposed. A minute later, a dumbfounded Magnus pulled out a black velvet box. They had even gotten them from the same place, for God's sake.

They had been arranging the marriage for a few months. America had finally gotten their shit together and legalized gay marriage. Alec had been on his way to Magnus' apartment to book the venue.

They had told everyone, of course, Isabelle instantly squealing about 'Malec'

"You... Remember?" Magnus whispered hoarsely. He tried to stop the shock of hope, surging up his spine. Last time he had felt hopeful, it turned out that Alec didn't remember anything about him.

Alex straightened, lifting his head off of Magnus' shoulder to look at the warlock with hope and affection in his eyes.

"How could I forget?" And he slowly kissed Magnus, who melted immediately into the embrace.

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec, who was pushing them both against the wall, his arms coming up to wrap around Magnus' neck.

Several hours of intense making-out and... Other unspeakable things later, Alec leaned back from where he was lying on the mess that was Magnus. He was shirtless, his hair tousled and sticking up.

"So, we still on for August?"

A grin slowly spread across Magnus' face and he surged up and pressed his lips to Alec's, hard.

"18th? Of course."

 **The date that Alec mentioned is the day they're gonna get married, FYI. And now should I update on the 18th, or a few days?...**

 **Hey guys. I may not update a lot over the next week and from 3rd September (Back to school) Updates will go back to once a week, or so.**

 **There will be a prologue, set a few months in the future. And then that's it. Accidents will be finished.**

 **I will be posting more Malec and Mortal Instruments stories, in the future. Mostly around Malec, of course.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Fez.**


	10. Epilogue

**Last chapter, yay.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked or followed this story even the people who sent me death threats. I love you too.**

 **Until the next Malec story!**

 **Fez.**

 _*Set a month after the last chapter*_

"Why do you have so many books, Alec?" Manus groaned, starting his third journey up the stairs of his apartment block, a massive crate of books -practically overflowing- in his trembling arms.

Alec looked over the banister at Magnus, his cheek squashed into the side of a cardboard box filed with pots and pans. He was moving in with Magnus, after having finished the mission of clearing out a bunch of rogue vampires with Jace and Izzy. It had taken longer than expected, the vampires had been tipped off they were coming and scampered.

Although Magnus had not stopped moaning for the past twenty minutes of book moving, he literally could not think of anyone he would rather spend the rest of his life with. His two gold rings on his fingers gleamed. His engagement ring had sapphires, set into the 20-carat gold, while his official wedding ring had an amber stone. Magnus had later said the sapphires had looked like Alec's eyes, while the amber represented his.

"You honestly think pots and pans are any lighter?" he called back, laughing.

Magnus mock-scowled up at him, not paying attention to where he took his next step.

Time slowed down as Magnus tilted forward, then flung himself back in an attempt not to drop the books.

Alec dropped his load of pans and ran down the stairs, the look of absolute fear on Magnus' face imprinted on his brain.

"Magnus!" He yelled, leaping the last three steps and crouching before the crumpled figure of his boyfriend- his _husband_.

Magnus' amber eyes flickered open, an instant frown spreading across his face, gazing up at Alec in confusion.

"By the Angel, Magnus. Are you okay?"

Magnus ran a shaky hand through his hair, eyes darting around.

"Who the hell are you?"

And Alec's heart broke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh kids, you think I would do that? I'm disappointed. I'm also really sorry. Please revoke all death threats. I was going to do a separate 'What else could have happened' but now there's this.**

 **Sorry and I still love you guys.**

 **Fez.**

"Magnus?" Alec's voice cracked, raising a hand to touch his cheek. Tears were already in his eyes and his heart was pounding faster and faster.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

Magnus cracked a smile and pulled Alec in for a hug, holding him tightly, almost as if he felt Alec's panic.

"Joke, sorry." Alec buried his face in Magnus' shoulder, eyes tightly closed, trying not to cry. He could smell the other man's cologne, musky and familiar.

"Hey, hey, hey, Alec." Magnus pulled away from Alec, his voice tinged with concern. It was only then Alec realised he had been crying and he coloured, dragging a hand covered in sweater across his face.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Magnus looked deep into Alec's shimmering eyes.

Alec gazed back, hesitantly. Getting lost in the swirls of his husband's eyes, it took him a few seconds to realise how close they were. He glanced down at how he was straddling Magnus, how he was practically breathing in Magnus' breath.

He could feel the warmth radiating off of him, the feel of cotton and denim under his hands. Slowly, he raised his gaze, looking through his eyelashes to see Magnus smiling sorrowfully down at him.

Delicately, Magnus lifted Alec's chin and leaned forward, chastely kissing him.

His eyes flickered closed, breathing in the familiar scent of pancakes, grass after rain and a just Magnus smell. His hands tightened, one holding the back of Magnus' head, fingers woven into the silky hair and the other fisted behind Magnus' back, clutching him tighter to himself.

Magnus' lips against his were heaven, the feel of his hands roaming up and down his back. The kiss turned heated, hands thrusting down trousers, up shirts. Holding each other together and together.

And it felt like coming home.

 **So that's** _ **it**_ **for this story. That's also it for my career in writing kiss scenes. I don't even know what that was. I'm sorry for this and the last chapter. If you don't like this, Im'ma write more Malec anyway.**

 **So long and goodnight!**

 **Fez.**


End file.
